Cat's Cradle
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: A Valentine's Day drabble in which Russia learns why cat's cradle can only be played by two people in love.


**xxx**

Title: Cat's Cradle  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: America/Russia, Sealand.  
Warnings: HOMG DA FLUFF! DX ... maybe, idk if it's really that fluffy or not. Heck, I might just delete this later. -_-;

**xxx**

"No, not like that, it's like this."

"Like this?"

"No, you're grabbing the wrong- Give it here."

"No, I can do it myself!"

"I just wanna show-"

"Give it back!"

It's not quite a lament filled sigh that escapes from Russia as he watches the two blondes fight over a worried piece of string that threatens to break at any moment, though his shoulders do sag slightly before straightening out of habit and a small bit of breath does escape him. It's more of one that carries slight dissapointment by the turn of events.

For the duration of their lunch break, Russia had meant to compensate for the bad luck of having to work on the day devoted to lovers by taking his own on a quiet lunch date of sorts, just the two of them.

Instead, their alone time had been interrupted by a sulking Sealand, who had once again been tossed from the conference room and because of that small incident, America had felt it his duty to cheer the tiny nation up when coming across him.

By using a string that had once held together a candy necklace found in his pocket.

Russia isn't sure which is worst, the questionable sanitary condition of the string or that it actually did work in the sense that Sealand no longer looked as emotionally distraught as before.

Who knew the silly games of cat's cradle could do so much?

America fiddles with the string his fingers are entangled with, wrapping around loose areas and tightening them out slightly before spreading each one wide to show off the new shape he's made.

"Did you see how I did that?" he asks the micro-nation. "You get it?"

"I was able to do it the first time," Sealand claims. "You wouldn't let me do it by myself though."

"That's because you were doing it wrong."

"I was not."

"Were too."

In an act of semi-desperation, Russia calmly cuts through their argument by asking, "Amerika, instead of making different shapes, why not play the two player game with Sealand?"

America looks at him as though he honestly cannot believe the suggestion Russia has just made.

"I can't do that!" he exclaims. "Don't you know you're only supposed to play the two player game with the person you love?"

Both Russia and Sealand simultaneously ask, "What?"

America nods his head wisely while wrapping the string around his fingers again. "I heard it from Japan after I asked him to play a game with me one time. It's one of his stories that after awhile when playing the two player game, the string will end up breaking and tie together the two people playing it. Something to do with the red string of fate stuff, I guess."

With his fingers spread apart like the many times before, America turns to Russia and holds out the new design, one that is the clear beginning to any game of cat's cradle between two players, towards him.

"Still," he continues, "shouldn't take any chances with superstition, right?"

He urges his hands forward some more, silently demanding that Russia make the next move. Tentatively, Russia does so, placing his own digits carefully at the center of the two X shapes formed and pinches them tightly before bringing them up and over America's hands.

After America's fingers are free, he makes the next move needed to continue, though halfway through the transition the string finally snaps, and much like Japan had warned, it had knotted itself in a way that bound their hands together.

Both nations blink once before turning their gazes towards one another, and as America's 1,000 watt smile lights up his face as he grasps at Russia's hands, the other can't help the small mile forming on his own lips.

"I'm leaving if you two are gonna start making kissy faces at each other," Sealand announces. "I see enough of that with Papa and Mama."

**xxx**

Disclaimer: Wait, they don't love you like I love you.

-So I was supposed to write some heavymo angst shizz for today and came out with this ball of sugar at the last minute. OTL

-That one is still coming out though, just at a later date.

-Happy V-Day all ('cause it still is for the next five minutes… in Cali). Hope is was tops for ya'll. For me… It's was ai'ght. Lost the bidding war for the Watchmen comics I was aiming to buy but my NES Zapper came in the mail, so guess who now has a ray gun! 8D Hoh yeah, I'm so cool. Cool enough to be a dinosaur apparently. ^^

-And I'm just gonna say right now, that I have nothing to back that cat's cradle story up, totally second hand information that I got from someone.


End file.
